pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Noctowl
|} Noctowl (Japanese: ヨルノズク Yorunozuku) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the undersides of its wings are light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a or . The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl has large, red eyes. As shown in the anime, Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon. It has exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently, and can turn its heads at a 180° angle to increase its intellect. Noctowl is most commonly found nesting in trees and . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Noctowl Noctowl first appeared in Fowl Play!. A man was trying to capture the smaller, Noctowl by using traps, but kept failing due to the Owl Pokémon's intelligence. After was sent flying, the Noctowl allowed to have the chance to capture it. After an intense battle, Ash succeeded. Other Wings Alexander also has a Noctowl, as seen in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Noctowl appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, under the ownership of Ornithol. Minor appearances Several wild Noctowl also appeared in Fowl Play. A Noctowl appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, and Aiding the Enemy!. A 's Noctowl appeared in Going for Choke! participating in the Battle Stage of the . A Noctowl appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! belonging to a participant of the Squallville PokéRinger. A Noctowl appeared in Meowth's fantasy in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. Multiple Noctowl also appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries . This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.}} attack confuses an opponent and weakens it as well.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Noctowl is seen as one of the Pokémon under Falkner's ownership which it first appeared in Sunkern Treasure trying to catch a Skarmory. Cyrstal mentions she captured a Noctowl on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. In The Last Battle XIII a Noctowl was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG In the TFG One Noctowl figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , , , , , and Ilex Forest ( )}} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Mt. Coronet, Great Marsh, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring }} , , Great Marsh }} , , , , and and Viridian Forest Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest ( trees)}} }} }} |} |} |} |} , Pokémon Village}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 44, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas), Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=164 |name2=Noctowl |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia *Noctowl was the first shiny Pokémon to appear in the anime. Origin Noctowl's appearance is based on that of the . Name origin Noctowl is a combination of and . Yorunozuku is a combination of 夜 yoru (night) and 木菟 mimizuku ( ). In other languages and }} |fr=Noarfang|frmeaning=From and }} |es=Noctowl|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Noctuh|demeaning=From nocturnal and |it=Noctowl|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야부엉 Yabueong|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=貓頭夜鷹 Māautàuhyehyīng|zh_yuemeaning=Combination of and . Literally "Cat-headed night hawk". |zh_cmn=貓頭夜鷹 / 猫头夜鹰 Māotóuyèyīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Combination of and . Literally "Cat-headed night hawk". |ru=Ноктоул Noktoul|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Noctowl External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Noctuh fr:Noarfang it:Noctowl ja:ヨルノズク pl:Noctowl zh:猫头夜鹰